L'objet de mes délires
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: La vie est triste aux Enfers quand on est seul... Même si on est le plus sexy des juges et qu'on fait chavirer tous les cœurs... S'amuser, c'est bien mais ça ne va qu'un temps... Si seulement il pouvait trouver quelqu'un qui saurait l'aimer... Couple Eaque/Kagaho - Hadès en idole inaccessible ! /!\ Lemon


Hadès, Hadès, Hadès… C'est le plus puissant des dieux… C'est le plus ténébreux… C'est le plus taciturne… C'est le plus tourmenté, le plus bon… Oui il est d'une grande bonté avec ses humains misérables qui ne le méritent pas… Hadès… C'est le plus beau… Le plus distingué, le plus classe… Surtout avec sa longue toge noir il est magnifique…

Hadès, Hadès, Hadès…

Voilà ce qu'entendait toute la journée Eaque, troisième juge des Enfers, de la part de son subordonné : Kagaho du Bénou ! Et pas rien que lui d'ailleurs ! Tous ses collègues faisaient les frais de ses éloges à répétition ! On le connaissait par cœur son discours ! Il est juste, doté d'une grande bonté, il pardonne tout… Il est le plus intelligent, il souffre trop… Et je voudrais le protéger jusqu'à en donner ma vie, souffrir pour lui serait un honneur… Il avait même été un jour, jusqu'à dire qu'il voudrait se faire écorché vif pour lui !

Cela virait à l'obsession malsaine !

Et tout le monde en avait plus que marre de ses dires ! Il n'était déjà pas très marrant mais alors sa lubie pour le dieu des Enfers lassait tout le domaine !

Sa plus grande ennemie, était Pandore évidement. Il rêvait de la brûler vive sur un bûcher et de lui arracher ses pauvres membres un à un… Surtout ses yeux, qui lorgnaient sans cesse le dieu ténébreux. C'était un sacrilège pour le Bénou ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de le reluquer comme ça ! Enfin, il était inépuisable quand à imaginer les pires tortures la concernant…

Encore ce matin, où il assistait le Garuda pour terminé la paperasse en retard il lança quelques phrases à la gloire de son dieu. Eaque commençait à être passablement irrité, lui qui vouait des sentiments secrets pour l'oiseau de feu, il n'en pouvait plus ! L'entendre parler ainsi d'Hadès à longueur de temps le faisait trop souffrir. Il ne pouvait pas lui avoué ce qu'il ressentait, il voyait bien que son subordonné n'en avait que faire. Alors là, en cet instant précis, il lui lança d'un ton mesquin :

-« Hadès, Hadès, toujours Hadès, tu peux pas changer de sujet Kagaho ? Tu saoules tout le monde ici ! Et j'en ai marre de t'entendre ratasser ! En plus, tu sais bien que le seigneur Hadès n'en a rien à faire des humains ! Alors ressaisis-toi et oublie le ! Tu n'aurais jamais rien de sa part ! »

-« Mais je n'attends rien de sa part ! Le servir est un honneur et c'est tout ce qui comble ma vie ! »

-« Bah par tous les diables ! Il t'en faut peu pour te contenter toi ! »

Eaque était dépité, il était décidément irrécupérable cet oiseau de malheur ! Il n'espérait même pas quelque chose de la part de son idole… Il vivait d'espoir et d'eau fraiche ou quoi ? Lui ne pouvait pas se contenter d'un amour platonique ou à sens unique ! Non, pas avec son tempérament de feu ! Il voulait le Bénou quoi qu'il en coute, a prêt tout c'était son supérieur directe, il n'avait pas le choix que de lui obéir !

Il avait déjà fait chavirer plus d'un cœur notre cher Garuda. Il y avait de quoi, il avait été élu « juge le plus sexy et le plus chaud », à cause de ses origines népalaises, ce petit côté guerrier aztèque était plus que séduisant ! Il avait le sang chaud, bouillonnant, et en prime il possédait un côté mystique… Avec sa peau halée, comme un biscuit croustillant au pain d'épice, sa longue chevelure d'ébène, ses yeux sombres couleur violine. Sombres mais qui parvenaient à éclairer son regard, ce qui illuminait son visage entier. Son visage… Il avait des traits bien dessinés, une mâchoire carrée mais fine pour un homme, un nez parfait, une bouche sensuelle (pareille que celle de Milo…). Mais… Mais ce n'était pas lui le Dieu des Enfers !? On aurait pu le penser tant cet homme était désirable au possible.

Grand, sculpté, élancé, musclé, divin, que de qualificatifs… Mais alors ! Pourquoi ce Bénou y résistait ? ? ?

Le seul ! Le seul qui ne voyait pas le troisième juge ! Le seul qui s'en moquait éperdument ! Pourtant, il était aussi beau qu'Hadès non ?

Il décida d'éveillé l'intérêt de son soldat de plomb :

-« Dis… Kagaho… »

-« Mouais ? »

-« Tu ne trouves pas que j'ai bronzé ces temps-ci ? Tiens, regardes ! ». D'un air aguicheur il remonta le haut de sa tunique pour dévoiler ses abdos en caramel (dur, très, très dur)…

-« Euh… Pfff… j'sais pas… »

-« Bah merci de ton intérêt… Ca fait plaisir ! »

-« Nan… Mais… Avec tout le respect que je vous porte seigneur juge… Je m'en fiche un peu beaucoup… Et puis moi, je préfère la blancheur immaculée de la peau de…. »

-« Ca va ! ! ! On a compris ! ! ! »

Eaque fut vexé comme un pou pour le reste de l'après-midi, quand à son subordonné il n'avait rien remarqué des avances qui lui avaient été faites…

Le premier protagoniste, sorti du tribunal comme une tornade tellement il était furieux, il ne vit pas la pauvre Violate du Béhémot arrivé au même moment et la percuta de plein fouet, la laissant sur le sol. Celle-ci avait la mine troublée, rouge, les yeux luisants. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, elle est malade ? Eaque pris la parole :

-« Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention sombre idiote !? »

-« Ou… Oui… Exc… Excusez moi seigneur Eaque du Garuda étoile céleste de la vaillance… Je suis désolée… »

-« Aller, arrête ! Tu n'es pas obligé de récapituler mon titre en entier à chaque fois que tu me croise ! Ca m'énerve ! Puis on dirait que tu es malade nan ? Vas te soigner au plus vite, je n'admettrais pas un arrêt de travail… En ce moment on manque d'effectif ! »

-« Je ne suis pas malade je vous assure… »

-« Ah bon !? Alors pourquoi tu es toute rouge ma pauvre Violate ? ». Sur ce, sans laisser à la spectre femelle le temps de répondre, il tourna les talons et parti, sans aucune autre forme de politesse.

Cette cruchasse avait le don de le mettre hors de lui. Toujours à approuver ses remarques comme un petit toutou bien dressé ! Et puis elle le collait sans cesse, il en avait ras-la-casquette ! Pourquoi diable n'y avait-il pas d'autres spectres à muter ou à transférer ! Ca lui ferait des vacances de changer de têtes ! Quitte à faire, autant en recruter des beaux… Des beaux mâles virils et puissants… Grands, baraqués… Avec des longs cheveux bleus… Tiens, on dirait la description de Kanon des gémeaux… Hum, celui là il en ferait bien son quatre heures aussi… Et pourquoi pas un nouveau spectre à son service ? Ouh quelle formidable idée !

Le juge en pinçait pour l'oiseau de malheur mais il n'était pas homme à vivre en none, il ne fallait pas exagérer ! Et il jetait son dévolu au gré de ses rencontres et de ses envies… Et en ce moment, dans son esprit lubrique il était tenté par ce beau gémeau tout mignon. Ses pensées divaguèrent sur les chevaliers d'Athéna… Alors, qui on pouvait trouver de beau là dedans ?

Kanon c'est sur déjà ! Et évidement son jumeau vu qu'ils se ressemblent (la logique made in Eaque).Ensuite on a bien Ikki… Ah oui, l'oiseau de feu du sanctuaire ! Il me plait aussi, j'aime bien les oiseaux moi ! Ce sont les meilleurs, allez savoir pourquoi ? Hyõga aussi, il se positionne bien. Pourtant il ne raffolait pas des blonds glaciers mais bon, il faut reconnaître qu'il a sa beauté froide à lui… Et puis un cygne blanc, polaire, ça change aussi… Il est jeune, son corps pas tout à fait formé, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de belles petites fesses ! Et puis il y a aussi cet étrange chevalier… Qu'on voit souvent aux Enfers… Il n'a rien à voir avec les autres… Il est blond aussi mais avec des cheveux longs… Oui c'est Shaka, l'illuminé qui parle à Bouddha ! Même si « elle est folle » il ne le mettrait pas au grenier comme on dit !

Il rejoignit ses appartements en faisant défiler dans son imagination toute la petite tribu du sanctuaire. C'était fort réjouissant. Enfin, bon. Oui il pourrait les avoir, un ou tous, peu importait à vrai dire… Mais le seul qu'il convoitait ne portait pas attention à lui. Il fallait se rendre compte de l'évidence, il ne l'aurait jamais et si un jour son Bénou craquerait pour quelqu'un, ça serait pour sa majesté.

Il se moqua de lui intérieurement, il fallait tourner la page sur cet homme, suivre le conseil qu'il avait donné quelques mois plutôt à Minos. A savoir, de ne plus vivre dans le passé ou se centrer sur un amour impossible, et aller de l'avant ! Faire de nouvelles rencontres et des nouvelles aventures ! Même si elles ne durent pas, cela avait l'avantage de passer le temps, et qui sait… Une aventure d'un soir peut déboucher sur une histoire d'une vie ?

Il en avait marre d'être seul, célibataire… Il était entouré de couples, Rhadamanthe avec le Kanon en question, Minos qui commençait à se sortir Albafica de la tête grâce à Rune. Même ses spectres étaient en couples pour quelques uns… Et lui… Il n'avait pas le droit à la stabilité d'une vraie relation ? Une belle histoire ? Avec son Bénou ou un autre mais quelqu'un qui l'aime et vice et versa !

Pourtant il y avait du choix aux Enfers, mais nan il ne trouvait personne en particulier vers qui porter ses attentes… Il en avait marre pour ce soir, il irait se coucher, seul dans son grand lit vide. Toute sa nuit fut hantée d'innombrables oiseaux dansant autour de flammes noires… Quel rêve enchanteur… Décidément il était irrécupérable lui aussi…

De l'autre bout des Enfers, dans les appartements réservés aux spectres, un petit Bénou lui rêvait du Dieu des Enfers… Hadès dans sa kamui reluisante, imposante, avec ses six ailes noires déployées, l'invitant dans ses bras, le protégeant de ses plumes… Hadès tout nu dans ses thermes, la vapeur d'eau l'entourant de mystère… Hadès en tablier de soubrette préparant des crêpes pour son petit subordonné chou… Oups ! Il se réveilla tout troublé par ses songes, mais aussi empli d'amertume… Ce n'était que des rêves encore une fois. Encore une fois il se levait seul. Il regarda son grand lit vide… Où son amour secret ne viendrait jamais l'y rejoindre, et il soupira. Pourquoi la vie est-elle si rude même une fois mort ? Lui aussi voudrait avoir quelqu'un à aimer, protéger, chérir… Alors pourquoi il n'y a pas droit, lui ?

Hadès, que fais-tu à cette heure-ci ? Où es-tu ? A qui penses-tu ?

Une fois sa toge enfilée il se dirigea vers la salle à manger commune où il pouvait prendre son petit déjeuner s'il le désirait avec ses collègues. A la table des juges, il y avait déjà Eaque qui était là, une brioche à la bouche entrain de rire avec Rhadamanthe. Enfin on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que lui riait nan. C'est plutôt le népalais qui se fichait ouvertement de lui, il avait du lancer une plaisanterie douteuse. Kagaho observa un temps son supérieur… Pour un juge intransigeant il n'en a pas le comportement, pensa-t-il. Il est plus décontracté que les deux autres. Certes, quand la situation l'exige, il sait se montrer ferme, impressionnant, et grave, mais lui n'a jamais été sadique comme Minos, ou violent comme le dragon… Il était juste, point. Mais cela n'arrivait pas souvent, car même au tribunal il trouvait toujours le moyen de détendre l'atmosphère. Il ne prenait pas son travail assez au sérieux, remettant au lendemain les tâches incombées, ou les déléguant à ses sbires pour pouvoir quitter le bureau plutôt. Il aimait faire du charme pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait, et ça fonctionnait bien avec pratiquement tous ses spectres, et même les deux juges, et même… Même avec Hadès en personne.

Il ne pouvait rien refuser au Garuda. Est-ce que leur majesté avait un faible pour Eaque !? Il dévisageait son supérieur depuis de longues minutes quand l'intéressé senti un regard pesant sur lui. Il leva la tête et vit son Kagaho chéri entrain de le mater comme jamais. Troublé il commençait déjà à se faire des plans sur la comète, « _ça y est il m'a repéré ! Il vient de se rendre compte que je lui plais ! Et que mon corps de rêve l'attire immanquablement !_ ». Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que l'égyptien s'interrogeait sur le caractère de son supérieur tout simplement, et si son dieu d'amour en pinçait pour lui…

Le Bénou ne fut pas troublé plus que ça par le regard apposé sur lui. Il ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'il produisait sur ce dernier. Il continuait de le fixer avec un air de merlan frit.

Rhada –« Il est bizarre ton spectre ! »

Eaque –« Pourquoi tu sors ça ? »

Rhada –« Parce que t'as pas vu la façon dont il te dévisageait là ? »

Minos –« Oui c'est clair ! Si un des miens osaient me scruter comme lui, je lui aurais déjà arraché les yeux avec mes fils ! Ou bien je lui aurais déboité la nuque pour qu'il baisse la tête ! »

Eaque –« Ha ha, Minos arrête tu ne changeras jamais ! C'est faux ce que tu dis en plus, parce qu'il y a bien un de tes soldats qui peut tout se permettre… N'est-ce pas ? »

Minos –« J… Je… Je vois pas ce que tu veux sous-entendre ! C'est faut ! Personne n'a un traitement de faveur avec moi ! Et ne change pas de sujet ! »

Rhada –« Alors pourquoi tu le laisse te défier de la sorte !? »

Eaque –« Il ne me défie pas… Il est tout simplement entrain de tomber sous mon charme… »

Minos –« Tu divagues là ! Arrête de fantasmer, tu vas te faire du mal (rires) »

Eaque –« Mais non ! Y a personne qui me résiste ! Et ça, tout le monde le sait ! »

Minos –« Tout le monde le sait à part lui (rires) »

Le troisième magistrat pris ses fonctions en se demandant bien pourquoi, effectivement ce matin au petit déjeuner, son spectre favori le mangeait des yeux… Ce matin, il avait décidé d'être taquin, il n'arrêta pas de faire appeler Kagaho pour un oui, pour un nan. Pour des futilités, juste pour le plaisir de le voir. Le pauvre en avait marre il était au bout de la rupture nerveuse, déjà qu'il ne fallait pas trop le chauffé, supérieur ou pas, il n'allait pas tarder d'exploser !

Il n'arrivait plus à se contenir, cela l'interrompait dans son travail et finissait par le mettre en retard. A la fin de cette laborieuse journée, le Garuda convoqua une fois de plus l'autre pour une réunion de bilan, soit disant. Lui étant assit à son bureau et Kagaho penché sur son épaule pour voir l'organigramme. Il était écrit tellement petit (exprès) qu'il ne distinguait rien, ce qui l'obligea à se pencher de plus en plus contre son juge.

Eaque pouvait sentir la chaleur qui s'émanait de ce corps révolté, cette flamboyante flamme qui consumait tout sur son passage. Il pouvait également sentir la peau caramel de l'égyptien, cette douceur à travers la rudesse. Ce grain de peau si particulier. Son odeur de cannelle (oui il sentait bien la cannelle), son souffle s'engouffrant dans ses cheveux d'ébène. A ce moment il était totalement perdu, son cerveau ne lui répondait plus. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se jeter sur son subalterne. La chaleur montait, montait, se rependait dans ses veines. Une mèche de cheveux de Kagaho effleura la joue d'Eaque, s'en fut trop ! Trop pour continuer de résister ! Dans une pulsion il attrapa le bras du premier, lui se leva d'un bon et l'emprisonna contre le bureau, ses bras de chaque côté du meuble pour que son divin captif ne puisse s'échapper. Il était si près de lui, enfin… Il ne pouvait détourner son regard des yeux violine qui lui jetaient des incendies ravageurs. Un feu pourpre pour le brûler tout entier… Et Eaque lui voulait céder à cet incendie, il le désirait plus que tout.

Il se plaqua violement contre le corps du prisonnier, et posa ses lèvres pulpeuses contre celles insoumises de l'oiseau noir. Petit oiseau pris au piège d'un rapace sans scrupules. Il dévorait à présent ces pétales de chairs tant convoité, depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait.

Kagaho quand à lui ne comprenait rien, la situation lui échappait totalement ! Quand est-ce que cela avait dérapé ? Il était pris au piège des griffes de son chef et ne pouvait s'en défaire. Il était bien plus fort que lui, non pas la force brute mais poussé par le désir. Cela décupla ses forces. Il était assaillit d'une bouche cannibale qui s'attaquait à la sienne, à son cou, ses épaules, son torse, tout son corps y passait. Il senti des mains l'entouré dans son dos, l'étreinte était ferme, et toujours cette bouche qui le couvrait de baisers destructeurs.

Des morsures, s'incrustaient dans sa peau halée, la langue du juge traçait des sillons telle une rivière de feu qui lui brûlait chaque parcelle de son épiderme. Il sentait la fièvre de son geôlier à travers le tissu, cette fièvre se propager dans son propre corps. Qu'était-ce ?

Il enflamma son cosmos pour affublé Eaque de son feu sombre, pour le faire arrêter, mais celui-ci n'en avait que faire. Il ne ressentait pas la douleur, tellement pris par l'envie de le prendre. Aucune des tentatives du Bénou ne réussit à le sauver. Il se laissait faire. C'était une étrange sensation… A un moment donné il avait du rendre un baiser passionné… Sans le vouloir, peut être, il ne savait pas… Le corps du népalais homologue au sien, basané, musclé, envoutant, ses cheveux couleur des abysses, si profonde, ses yeux violet mystérieux ou transparaissaient sa fougue. Ils brillaient de milles étoiles améthyste. Il fallait admettre qu'il était somptueux ! Un aigle majestueux !

A présent c'est lui qui suppliait la bouche intrusive de revenir à l'attaque, il voulait l'avoir malgré lui, en faite il ne savait plus, il ne pensait plus. Son corps dictait ses propres actions. Ses mains palpaient les courbes du juge, son dos, ses hanches, le creux de ses reins, cette cambrure à rendre fou n'importe qui. Ses fesses, jamais il n'avait touché cette partie si intime de qui que se soit. Mais là, c'est comme si elles lui appartenaient. La frénésie était à son comble, Eaque entreprit de dévoilé l'attribut convoité, et de s'en emparer. Kagaho se cambra sous cette nouvelle caresse, le feu le dévorait de l'intérieur, il prenait racine dans son bas ventre pour remonter dans ses reins et consumé son cœur.

Le Garuda intimait désormais des mouvements lascifs contre le corps de l'autre, les toges étaient à moitiés tombés, dévoilant les individus à moitié nus. Les râles de plaisirs se mêlaient aux souffles courts. D'un coup, ne pouvant plus tenir, Eaque se délivra sur le ventre de son amant furtif. Il était prêt pour la suite, n'étant pas rassasié. C'est à ce moment que le spectre reprit ses esprits. La réalité lui sauta en pleine figure ! ! !

Qu'avait-il fait !? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette dépravation !? Son juge l'avait corrompu ! Pourquoi lui avait fini par y trouver son compte, ne se débattant pas plus que ça ? Et pourquoi pendant toute cette bataille charnelle il n'avait pas penser une seconde à son idole ? Pourquoi Eaque lui avait fait perdre la tête ?

Il fixait son vis-à-vis avec étonnement, consternation. Les pupilles dilatées pleines de questions. Il le repoussa sèchement et s'en alla en courant de ce bureau de damnation !

Celui-ci d'ailleurs était resté sur sa fin, il avait tenu dans ses bras un bref instant l'homme qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps en secret. Il l'avait eu rien que lui. Mais ce fut trop court, bien trop court… Il avait profité de l'effet de surprise, il savait que cet épisode ne se reproduirait plus dans le future. Mais toutes ses sensations l'avait fait quitter ce monde. Sa tête était à l'envers, il aimait ça ! Il aimait se sentir partir, s'abandonner sans retenue. Il aurait voulu appartenir à son espérer, lui Eaque le troisième juge des Enfers, il désirait plus que tout appartenir à un autre homme !

Il en voulait encore.

Les jours d'après Kagaho essaya tant bien que mal de garder ses distances avec son doux tortionnaire. Il était perdu, il se sentait sali, offusqué. Après tout il l'avait pratiquement forcé, oui forcé à faire ces choses dégoûtantes. Lui, le preux spectre au cœur pur ! Il se réservait uniquement pour sa majesté sombre ! Sa vie lui était entièrement dévouée et si un jour un individu oserait poser ses mains sur lui, cela ne pouvait être que le Dieu des Enfers en personne !

Il s'en voulait comme s'il avait trompé son altesse, mais il n'entretenait aucune relation avec… Il était comme ça, c'était dans son caractère de faire d'une montagne d'un rien. Il s'ingénia à se sortir de la tête cette scène et la douceur du corps de son juge contre le sien. De ses lèvres si sucrées comme le miel.

Eaque de son côté était désolé de ne plus voir son petit Bénou adoré. Il était d'une humeur morose, et n'avait plus l'esprit à plaisanté comme son habitude. Il alla voir Hadès pour lui demandé quelques jours de congé, qu'il puisse se changer les idées et partir dans son pays d'origine, pour se ressourcer. Voyant la mine déconfite de son commandant des armées, il accepta la requête. Il y aurait bien un de ses spectres pour prendre la relève.

Il senti son cosmos ravagé et voulu le réconforter, parce qu'Hadès était comme ça. Bon et s'inquiétait de suite quand un de ses sujets était au plus mal. Il n'était pas cruel comme on voulait le dire. Il adorait ses spectres et plus particulièrement ses juges. Il voulu le consoler, alors il le prit dans ses bras, lui offrant une accolade apaisante. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. C'est au même moment que Kagaho entra dans la salle du trône ! Il vit la scène la plus incroyable ! Que jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer !

SON Dieu d'amour qu'il vénérait plus que sa propre vie avec SON juge qui l'avait fait entre apercevoir les portes du Nirvana ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! La vie est donc si injuste envers moi !? Il s'est amusé avec moi pour ensuite aller se vautrer dans les bras d'Hadès-sama !

Il se précipita vers la sortie sans se faire voir, chamboulé au plus profond de lui. Une myriade de sentiments se déversaient en lui, il n'était pas habitué. Lui qui restait seul la plupart du temps, il avait succombé un bref instant aux avances de son juge et il n'en était pas ressorti idem. C'est comme si… Enfin… Comme si… Non… Si… Il était jaloux ? Est-ce donc ça la jalousie ? La jalousie mais envers qui ? Hadès qui préférait un de ses honorables juges plutôt que lui ? Eaque, auquel il n'attachait pas d'importance, jusqu'à ce fameux soir ?

Pourquoi était-il jaloux ? Il voulait qui au juste ? L'attention de son Dieu ou celle de son supérieur ? Tout était confus dans son esprit, il parti s'isoler dans la vallée des ouragans noir pour être tranquille et réfléchir à tête reposée.

Plus tard dans la journée il fut convoqué par Hadès en personne ! Une fierté non dissimulée il se rendit auprès de sa majesté. Se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir… ? Il espérait en son fort intérieur qu'il le nomme garde du corps personnel, mais il ne fallait pas se bercer d'illusions. Quand il fut en face de lui, il apprit de son supérieur, que le Garuda avait pris quelques semaines de repos. Le tribunal étant donc privé de son magistrat, c'était lui, Kagaho qui devait assurer l'intérim jusqu'à son retour. Hadès lui avait précisé qu'il était le seul capable de relever le défit, vu ses compétences et se qualités de spectres. Il en fut très touché et ému. Enfin son vénéré Gourou des Enfers reconnaissait ses valeurs ! Il ne devait pas le décevoir, parce que… Parce que peut être avec un peu de chance, s'il s'en sortait bien, il aurait le privilège de le servir lui personnellement ?

Kagaho prit son travail très au sérieux, à cœur. Il ne comptait pas les heures supplémentaires, venant le premier et partant le dernier du tribunal. Après tout, quand Minos n'était pas là, c'était Rune qui assurait les mêmes fonctions, alors lui, il en était capable encore bien mieux ! Il faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait et se donnait beaucoup de mal pour ne pas prendre du retard dans les jugements. Il assistait aux réunions avec les deux autres juges, qui le prenaient de haut. Mais bon il n'en avait rien à faire, il voulait faire plaisir à son dieu, lui prouver de quoi il était capable. Et aussi, il voulait sans se l'avouer facilité la tâche de son supérieur, qu'il n'ait pas le double de travail en revenant, et que lui aussi soit stupéfait de ses capacités. Mais ça, il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Pas encore.

Hadès avait vu tous les efforts dont avait fait preuve le petit oiseau du Nil. Il était impressionné, oui impressionné, il l'avait mal jugé, après tout, c'était vrai… Il était aussi puissant et fort que ses juges. Il méritait surement une place digne de ce nom… Mais il ne pouvait nommer un quatrième juge, ce n'était pas dans les règles de ce domaine. Où le caser alors ? En tout les cas, il reconnaissait la ferveur de que son subordonné faisait preuve pour lui. Et il fallait le récompenser !

Une lettre d'Eaque arriva par courrier, précisant qu'il reviendrait dans la semaine. Cela faisait quatre semaines qu'il était parti, à présent il devait être reposé, il irait mieux…

Dans le même temps, Hadès avait convoqué son juge suppléant pour le félicité personnellement et lui apprendre qu'il voulait le récompensé comme il le devait. Il lui annonça qu'il organiserait un dîner en son honneur, rien que les deux, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'appréciait pas la foule et les mondanités. Cela l'aurait fait fuir au lieu de le gâter. Le dîner aurait lieu vendredi soir, dans son palais particulier, à Giudecca.

Le Bénou n'en revenait toujours pas de la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre ! Son idole, son Gourou, son Dieu d'amour l'avait remercié personnellement de son investissement ! Et il l'avait invité dans son palais ! Lui tout seul ! Aucun de ses collègues n'avait eu encore l'honneur d'être convié de la sorte auparavant ! Il avait les sens en émois ! Tout émoustiller comme une jouvencelle ! Il tremblait de tous ses membres et n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Non, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ce n'était pas pensable ! C'était alors l'occasion où jamais ! De se rapprocher de sa déité !

Toute la fin de semaine il n'y avait qu'un mot, qu'une personne dans la tête de Kagaho : Hadès, Hadès, toujours Hadès… Hadès-sama ! L'honorable, l'envoûtant, le surpuissant, le ténébreux, l'obscur, l'abyssal, le bon, le juste, le tourmenté…

Vendredi était là, il l'avait attendu tous ces jours-ci comme un message du messie ! Il n'avait pas pu se concentrer au tribunal, trop excité d'avoir un tête à tête avec son splendide éphèbe de jais. Il s'en alla dans sa chambre pour se préparer, tout guilleret et sifflotant. C'était bien la première fois qu'il sifflotait, il allait bien pleuvoir des Zélos. Quoi qu'il en fût, il se pomponna, dompta sa chevelure folle, se parfuma avec du parfum haut de gamme, et se mit sur son trente et un. Il aurait affolé tout un régiment comme ceci. Il se dirigea d'un pas fébrile mais impatient vers le dernier palais des Enfers.

Sa majesté l'attendait, un sourire doux affiché aux lèvres. Il se dégageait de lui tellement de sérénité. Le dîner se déroula parfaitement, Kagaho était aux anges d'être face à son idole, il pouvait le détailler à loisir. Il devait ressembler à un petit chien à qui on a promis une saucisse, les yeux larmoyants de remerciement mais il s'en fichait. Rien ne comptait ce soir, il avait presque atteint son rêve… Hadès sentit le cosmos troublé de son sujet, cela le touchait. Tant d'admiration, d'abnégation, c'était surement son plus fervent subordonné. Et ses petits yeux éblouis devant lui, attendant un seul mot, un seul geste de sa part. Vivre, mourir, aimer, détester, Kagaho aurait obéi au doigt et à l'œil.

Sans réfléchir, impressionné par tant de ferveur, le Dieu sombre prit la main de son oiseau de feu et l'y déposa un baiser. Juste un baiser. Puis entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux de son voisin, pour y sceller quelque chose de particulier, qui n'appartenait qu'à eux deux. Une complicité ? Une reconnaissance ? Et pourquoi à ce moment là Eaque entre aperçut la scène ? Il était venu prévenir son altesse de son retour de congé, comme ça en coup de vent. Bien joué ! Il avait tout vu évidement, le traitement de faveur que son Bénou reçut, et ce baiser…

Il me préfère à Hadès, comme c'est banal, comme c'est normal. Pensa en lui-même le juge dépité. Je ne peux rivaliser avec lui, je suis insignifiant, terne, fade à côté de sa majesté. Mais pourquoi il ne s'attaque pas à Rhadamanthe, ce n'est donc pas le numéro un !? Si ! Alors pourquoi pas lui ! Au moins il laisserait mon petit oiseau des îles tranquille !

Il rumina son frein dans sa chambre encore une fois bien vide.

Plus personne ne se comprenait dans l'histoire, c'était un méli mélo sans nom. Le juge pensait que son Dieu avait des vus sur son Bénou et inversement, celui-ci croyait que son idole préférait le charme ravageur de son supérieur. C'était un vrai foutoir oui ! Finalement, il n'y avait que sa souveraineté qui s'en sortait bien lui il avait tout le monde à ses pieds !

Enfin bref, le lendemain comme les jours d'après les deux aspirants amoureux ne se comprenaient plus, déjà qu'ils avaient eu du mal quand tout allait bien… Le plus haut gradé, observait son second d'un air mortifié, empli de déception. Et quand au second il examinait son chef comme un ennemi, un traître de jouer sur plusieurs tableaux et d'avoir en prime les attentions du Dieu ! Quel Don juan de pacotille ! C'est pas parce qu'il est bien foutu qu'il peut tout se permettre ! Euh… Bien foutu… ! J'ai pas dis bien foutu… !

Malgré ce qu'il voulait nier, il avait craqué un tant soit peu pour l'aigle hindou. Ses caresses brûlantes lui avaient laissé des marques indélébiles, sa peau portait la marque cramoisie du rapace. Mais lui, fier comme un coq, ne l'admettait encore pas. Le troisième tribunal ressemblait à une basse cours avec tous ces oiseaux, ces poulets, c'était la débandade, il aurait peut être fallu caser un ou deux dragons pour remettre de l'ordre dans ce bazar…

La tension montait de plus en plus, tellement épaisse que l'on aurait pu la couper au couteau. Une tension des plus sexuelles en plus. Où les regards devenaient de plus en plus insistant, appuyés, suppliants presque… Et ce, des deux côtés. Les employés, et gardes n'en pouvaient plus, cela devenait vraiment insupportable ! Mais qu'ils finissent par se sauter dessus un point c'est tout, et qu'on en parle plus ! ! !

Eaque était insupportable avec son Bénou, il l'engueulait pour un oui, pour un nan, changeait d'avis toutes les cinq minutes par rapports aux consignes qu'il lui prodiguait. Il le faisait tourner en bourrique. Et lui ne faisait rien pour calmer la situation, il s'emportait, défiait son juge, lui signifiant son incompétence. Ca fusait, ça fusait ! Dans peu de temps ça allait craquer ! Le tribunal n'allait pas tardé d'être détruit…

D'ailleurs, ce jour précisément, la conversation tourna mal, Eaque meugla comme un veau qu'on égorgeait :

-« Si tu n'es pas content, demande ton transfère ailleurs ! Tiens, pourquoi pas vers Hadès tu en meurs d'envie ! Tu pourras le voir tous les jours, et te faire écorcher vif pour ses beaux yeux ! »

-« Mais je n'ai jamais voulu ma mutation ! Mais effectivement si vous êtes incapable de faire votre boulot de juge, pourquoi je resterai auprès de vous !? Je gâche mes talents ! »

-« Talents !? Nan mais ce qu'il faut pas entendre ! A mon avis ton seul talent oui c'est d'aguicher notre majesté suprême en te trémoussant devant lui ! »

-« Comment osez-vous dire ça !? Avec tout le respect que je devrais avoir pour vous, c'est vous qui faites de l'œil à tout le monde ici ! Et Hadès en premier ! C'est vous qui avez ses faveurs, il vous accorde tout ! »

-« C'est pas moi qui dîne dans son palais à Giudecca en privé et qui me fait baver sur la main ! »

-« Quoi ! Vous nous avez espionnés parce que vous avez peur que je vous pique notre majesté !? Je le savais ! Vous êtes pathétique seigneur Eaque ! »

-« Je dis simplement la vérité ! Tu n'es qu'un intriguant ! »

-« C'est pas vrai ! C'est vous ! Et puis c'est pas moi qui me fais peloter par sa majesté ! Je vous ai vu quand il vous serrait dans ses bras et qu'il passait sa main dans vos cheveux ! C'est répugnant ! »

-« Ah ! ! ! Toi aussi tu m'espionne mon pauvre Kagaho ! A quoi tu en es réduit ! Et qu'est-ce qui est répugnant dis ? Que je puisse fricoter avec Hadès, qu'il me touche moi au lieu de toi ? Et toi ce n'est pas répugnant non plus !? »

-« Non moi c'est différent ! Depuis des siècles j'avoue que je l'aime et que je donnerai ma vie pour lui, j'ai le cœur pur, je ne donne pas mes fesses au premier venu comme certains ici ! ! ! »

Il a dépassé les bornes le petit moineau noir… Il va voir de quel bois ce chauffe son supérieur quand il est en colère ! Comme une furie ce dernier se jeta sur l'odieux persifleur ! Il le plaqua contre le mur, lui bloquant les deux poignets de chaque côté de son corps. Il avança son visage dangereusement en face de l'autre. Sa stature imposante bloquait l'égyptien, encore une fois il ne pouvait plus bouger. Le souffle erratique du juge, sa poitrine qui martelait la sienne, les veines de ses tempes qui pulsaient, tout indiquait qu'il était hors de lui et qu'il ne plaisantait pas. La dispute avait été trop loin, il avait osé parler de ses fesses à un commandant des armées !

Pour une fois, il n'y eu pas de tentative de rébellion, il attendait sa sanction avec appréhension. Baissa la tête embarrassé, ferma les yeux de peur. Ses membres tremblaient, ils tremblaient malgré lui sous la pression de son cerbère, sa fureur était à son comble, il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière, alors inutile d'attiser encore plus celle-ci. Le juge constata l'état dans lequel se trouvait son captif. Il semblait s'apaiser petit à petit. Rien ne présageait sa réaction de soumission ! Il en fut surpris. L'imbécile, il n'a rien compris une fois de plus…

Le souffle toujours saccadé il lui siffla :

-« Tu ne comprends donc rien… »

-« Quoi… ? Que me dites-vous ? Comprendre quoi exactement ? »

-« Ce que je ressens pour toi ? Sale autruche ! »

-« M… Mais… Je… Je ne comprends rien nan ! »

Eaque desserra sa prise puis pris la nuque de l'autre dans sa main. Avec la deuxième il enserra la taille de l'égyptien. Son cœur battait toujours aussi fort, mais ce n'était plus à cause de la colère qu'il éprouvait, ce sentiment avait changé. C'était tout le désir qui ressortait à cet instant précis. Il poursuivit, plus apaisé :

-« Si je m'emporte comme ça avec toi, pour un rien c'est qu'il y a bien une raison, non ? »

-« Oui… Je vous ai manqué de respect, comme souvent… Je sais… C'est ma faute »

-« Nan… Ce n'est pas ça… Si tu me mets dans des états pareils c'est… C'est tout simplement parce que tu me rends dingue. Tu me rends fou, je pense à toi sans arrêt. Et ça me rend malade de d'entendre faire des louanges à Hadès à longueur de journée ! Il n'y en a que pour lui tout le temps ! Et moi je n'existe pas ! »

-« Mais… Seigneur Eaque, vous êtes mon supérieur, bien sur que vous exister et que je… Je vous admire aussi ! »

-« Ce n'est pas ce genre de sentiments que je voudrais que tu ressentes à mon égard, petit écervelé… »

-« C'est quel genre de sentiments alors que vous voudriez que je ressente ? »

-« C'est ce genre là ! »

Le Garuda s'empara des lèvres tendres de son oiseau bénit, pour lui montrer ce qu'il attendait. Doucement, il les effleurait, les suçotaient. Les prenaient dans les siennes avec délectation, en prenant soin de faire durer ce plaisir le plus longtemps possible. Kagaho ne se débâtit pas, au contraire, il savourait à son grand étonnement ce contact. Se laissant aller au gré des baisers de son soupirant. Les baisers n'étaient pas intrusifs, juste superficiels, doux. Cette douceur embrasa les deux hommes, une douceur sensuelle, comme irréelle. Les mains s'aventurèrent sur les courbes masculines, de si et de là… Eaque approfondit son approche buccal, mais avec le même esprit, c'est-à-dire sans brutalité.

A l'abri des regards dans le bureau, les deux hommes s'abandonnaient à leurs désirs inavoués. Kagaho se sentait de plus en plus fiévreux sous les mains expertes de son supérieur, il frissonnait, il attendait qu'il aille plus loin, encore plus loin, toujours plus loin… Qu'il lui fasse connaître des plaisirs interdis. A présent dans son esprit il n'y avait plus de place pour Hadès, c'est comme s'il n'existait pas. Seul, la vue du Garuda lui procurant du plaisir emplissait son cerveau. Cela avait bien été de la jalousie qu'il avait éprouvé l'autre fois, mais de la jalousie envers Eaque. Parce que, inconsciemment il voulait ressentir à nouveau son étreinte. Bien évidement, quand on commence à tomber amoureux, on ne souhaite pas que l'objet de notre convoitise aille s'encanailler ailleurs… Alors c'était bien ça ! C'était « donc ça », l'amour ? La jalousie ? La possessivité ?

Eaque… il est à moi. Il est à moi maintenant, et pour toujours ! Personne ne me le prendra !

C'est Kagaho qui intensifia leur enlacement et leurs caresses. Il ne pouvait plus se contenir, son obsession pour son Dieu changea de cible comme par magie. Mais tous ces siècles de frustration et d'abstinence éclatèrent ici, dans cette pièce, avec cet homme au charme ravageur. Il était le volcan en éruption ! Qui déverse ses torrents de lave sur la nature, la vie, les hommes impuissants face à cette déferlante de violence. Nan, il ne contrôlait plus ses gestes, plus ses impulsions. Ses mains se firent plus affamées, sa bouche plus vorace, sa prise plus dure. Il marquait l'appartenance du juge pour lui. C'est lui qui commandait les manœuvres, avec une impatience toute nouvelle. Il voulait le faire sien, cet impertinent Garuda.

Il le jeta sur un fauteuil qui trônait près du bureau et s'abattit sur lui, ne voulant plus le quitter d'un millimètre. Sans cesser ses baisers ni ses attouchements. Il défit d'une main de maître la tunique qui emprisonnait son corps de Don juan. Laissant libre à la vue la peau biscuitée, croquante à souhait. Il passa sa langue sur les pectoraux saillants, les tétons pointant, sa peau avait un goût de miel… Comme les effluves qui embaument les souks du Caire, lorsqu'il était enfant… Quel délice… Il dégustait son corps comme un met raffiné, unique. Sa main découvrait sa cuisse ferme, remontait à l'aine, cette région dangereuse où bien nombre d'hommes ont du perdre la raison… Il s'empara du membre viril, comme s'il lui appartenait et commença ses mouvements de vas et vient.

Eaque avait sombré depuis longtemps ! Ne réalisant pas que c'était bien son Bénou frigide qui lui procurait du plaisir, et sans retenue qui plus est ! Il ne semblait pas gêné, au contraire c'est lui qui prenait toutes les initiatives, il n'avait plus qu'à se laisser bercer par cette envie débordante. Il était en état de choc, ne comprenait plus rien à la situation, il était ravagé par un nouvel amant entreprenant qui le martelait entièrement. Sa bouche fut happée par celle adverse. Son bas ventre lui faisait mal, le brûlait, se tendait.

Son amant le senti et s'agenouilla pour le prendre en bouche sans aucune autre formalité. Se délectant de cette chaire si tendre. Il était comme un fou, embrassant, léchant, suçant férocement la verge offerte. Il l'englouti jusqu'à la base avec une animalité qu'Eaque ne reconnut pas ! L'impulsion, les coups de langues s'en était trop ! Trop pour le népalais, il était au bord de l'extase, ne pouvait plus se contenir. Il se délivra dans sa bouche dans un râle de plaisir. Son amant était toujours sous l'emprise de l'excitation il ne tenait plus non plus, cette vision sublime de son aigle noir qui jouissaient en lui avait fini de l'achevé. Il avala le précieux nectar, en récolta le restant sur le bout de ses doigts, et se mit à les lécher impudiquement devant la mine consterné de l'autre. Il s'amusa à les sucer un à un, le regard lubrique pour faire durer le moment le plus possible. Il s'empara une nouvelle fois de cette bouche ravageuse, et remonta la cuisse d'Eaque avec sa main droite. La gauche lui tenait fermement la hanche, et langoureusement il s'engouffra dans l'intimité suppliante du juge. Il savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal mais dans le doute il ne voulut pas le blesser. Il gémissait à présent de pur plaisir en sentant ce corps se tendre sous le sien, cette chaleur enveloppante qui le retenait prisonnier. Au fur et à mesure qu'il entrait et sortait, il percevait cette anneau de chair se serrer autour de lui, toujours plus étroitement. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé cette sensation, une petite mort, une pure folie !

Ses mouvements s'accélérèrent de plus en plus fort, il désirait sincèrement donner du plaisir à son nouvel amant. Il voulait les emporter les deux au septième ciel. Les cris s'intensifièrent eux aussi, Eaque avait plongé sa main dans la chevelure de son adonis et emporté par ce ras-de-marré il lui la tirait brutalement, le faisant plié sous la contrainte. Il était emporté par une tornade de volupté qu'il ne maîtrisait pas ! C'était bien la première fois qu'il adoptait la position de soumis ! D'habitude c'était lui qui contrôlait le corps de son partenaire. Mais là, de sentir le membre excité de l'homme qu'il voulait depuis si longtemps, en lui, le marteler, l'assaillir de coups incessants, le faisait perde pied totalement ! Il avait quitté les Enfers pour se retrouver projeté au Nirvana, dans le sixième monde ! Cette intrusion dans le plus profond de son être lui plaisait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il en redemandait encore et encore. Il cambra son bassin pour sentir le sexe le pénétrer encore plus intensément.

Cet ébat dura des heures, et des heures tant la passion les submergea. Les corps en transe, la sueur ruisselante, les muscles endoloris, les gorges muettes d'avoir trop gémi, tout ceci avait terrassé les deux protagonistes. Eaque haletait sur le fauteuil, tentant de reprendre son souffle, et Kagaho étalé sur son corps, las de cette divine besogne, tentant de récupérer des forces. Comme s'il ne le croyait pas, comme si cela n'était qu'un rêve. Pourtant il fallait reconnaître les faits, il avait pris possession du corps du plus courtisé spectre de ce domaine. Et qui plus et, il avait adoré ça ! Ces ébats sans pudeur, s'abandonner à l'autre, le prendre lui, comme si tout cela était naturel. Il en redemandait, il désirait recommencer et ne plus quitter Eaque. La vision d'Hadès dans son esprit avait totalement disparue, il n'y songeait plus.

Eaque lui caressait tendrement sa chevelure de jais, lui sa tête posée contre son torse, ce torse qui se soulevait encore rapidement suite à leurs efforts. Ils restèrent enchevêtrés une partie de la soirée, ne pensant à rien, savourant ce moment d'intimité.

Maintenant Kagaho s'en fichait des quand dira-t-on, il se fichait d'être un jour ou non avec sa majesté, il s'en fichait d'être vue en publique avec son nouvel amant. Au contraire, comme ça au moins, personne n'oserait l'approcher, chacun connaissant la violence que peut faire preuve le Bénou ! Eaque était sa propriété désormais, il le chérirait, comblerait ses attentes, resterait présent pour lui.

Ils demeurèrent finalement toute la nuit ensemble, rejoignant Antinora le palais du Garuda.

Le lendemain, chacun regagnèrent leurs postes de travail pour une journée laborieuse. Se quitter ne fusse que pour la journée représentait un réel déchirement, mais il en était ainsi, le devoir passe avant le plaisir !

L'égyptien fut convoqué par sa seigneurie en personne ! Que lui voulait-il ? Avait-il fait une bêtise ? Une faute professionnelle ? Il ne lui semblait pas avoir trucidé Pandore dans son sommeil… Une fois posté devant le Dieu, celui-ci lui appris qu'il lui proposait une mutation exceptionnelle vu ses états de faites ! Il s'était tellement bien sorti de sa fonction de juge suppléant qu'il en était resté bouche bée. Hadès en personne le félicitait une nouvelle fois, et lui proposait même une promotion ! ! !

Demeurer à ses côté pour le servir lui et uniquement lui ! ! ! Depuis tous ses siècles qu'il attendait une chose aussi merveilleuse ! ! ! Il en avait rêvé, que dis-je, fantasmer des nuits entières ! ! ! Et là tout se bousculait d'un coup ! Tout lui arrivait en même temps ! Sa nouvelle idylle avec un homme splendide, une offre alléchante, son tout nouveau bonheur lui fit peur !

Dans sa tête tout se précipitait ! Eaque justement… Hadès… Si j'accepte je ne le verrais plus autant… Il risque de s'offusquer… De m'en vouloir… D'être blesser même ! Il va croire que je veux toujours faire Hadès mien ! Que je vais le tromper ou le quitter ! Vite, une réponse ! Peser le pour et le contre… Le pour, le contre… Eaque, Hadès… Ca n'arrête pas de tourner dans tous les sens dans son esprit confus !

Il s'entendit prononcer contre toute attente :

-« Je suis navré votre Majesté… Avec toute la gratitude que je porte pour vous, je dois décliner votre proposition ».

« _C'est moi qui vient de sortir ca_ ? »

-« Pourquoi donc Kagaho ? Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu refuse une telle offre ? De ma part en personne ? »

-« Je… Je suis sous les ordres du seigneur Eaque, je dois le servir coûte que coûte… Vous comprenez, je ne peux pas le laisser tomber, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie… Il a fait tant pour moi aussi… Ce serait un honneur de vous servir mais… Mais je n'aurai pas l'esprit tranquille, j'aurai l'impression de le trahir… Je suis désolé »

Hadès semblait réellement chiffonné par le refus de son sbire. S'installa un silence pesant. Puis après une ou deux minutes il rétorqua, calmement avec un soupçon d'amusement dans sa voix :

-« Je comprend, Kagaho, ne t'en fais pas… Je connais parfaitement tes qualités, et la loyauté en est une… Cela m'attriste que tu décline mon offre… Mais cela me satisfait de voir que tu es droit et que tu attaches autant d'importance à ta mission… Eaque peut être fier de toi… Qu'il te garde bien surtout »

Sur ce, il fut congédier et put reprendre le cours de son travail en paix. En paix, oui en apparence, parce qu'en réalité c'était vite dit !

Depuis des millénaires et des millénaires il n'attendait que ça ! ! ! Rester tout près de son idole, pouvoir lui parler en privé, le toucher, le frôler, respirer le même air que lui ! Combler tous ses caprices ! ! ! Puis là sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi il avait dit non ! Il avait décliné cette chance extraordinaire ! Et pourquoi ? Pour qui ? Pour lui ! Le juge présomptueux, SON juge désinvolte ! Ce Casanova des Enfers qui s'évertuait à charmer quiconque croisait son regard !

Au début il l'aurait voulu plus sérieux, plus appliqué dans son travail. Mais au final… Au final il fallait reconnaître que cela lui donnait un sacré charme et que ça lui plaisait énormément ! Jamais il ne regretterait sa décision, maintenant il savait qui aimer, et qui servir avec dévotion…

Dans la troisième salle d'audience du palais de justice infernal, attendait fébrilement un imposant dirigeant, le cœur prêt à exploser. Exploser de bonheur ! Il avait eu vent de l'entretien secret entre les deux personnages plutôt dans la matinée. Et bien évidement, ici tout se sait (pire qu'au sanctuaire), il apprit également la réponse de son subordonné-petit ami. Il savait combien comptait leur seigneur suprême pour lui, oh ça, il le savait plus que n'importe qui ! Vu toutes les louanges que l'autre avait déblatérer pendant des siècles ! ! ! Ses oreilles s'en souviennent !

Contre toutes attentes il préférait rester vers lui, à son service, pour être avec lui, seul ! Cela avait du lui en coûter pour refuser une demande pareil, il en avait parfaitement conscience ! Surement que son petit Bénou craignait de lui faire du mal en acceptant. Il signifiait plus que n'importe quel mot son attachement à Eaque. C'est pour cette raison que ce dernier attendait anxieusement l'arrivée de son bel amant. Il lui avait prouvé son amour devant tous ! Le préférant lui plutôt que le Dieu des Enfers en personne !

Quand la porte du tribunal s'ouvrit sur Kagaho, Eaque ne vit plus rien d'autre. Il alla à sa rencontre d'un pas pressé, bousculant tous les spectres qui se dressaient devant lui. Comme s'ils n'étaient que les deux dans la pièce, il passa ses bras autour de son Apollon de feu. Enfouis son visage dans son cou pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Rien, pas un mot ne fut échangé, seule la certitude de l'attachement qui naissait entre ces deux êtres emplissait l'atmosphère. Kagaho comprit la signification de son geste, il abaissa à son tour sa tête pour gratifier de la même manière la nuque de son compagnon. Un serment d'amour avait été scellé, l'air de rien.

**FIN **


End file.
